Devil's Obsession, Angel's Passion
by animefreak1457
Summary: She is an angel. He is a devil. She acts more human. He acts more monstrous. She wanted to show the world the brightness of her heart. He wanted to keep her for himself, and she didn't mind it a bit. Several one shots.
1. Charity and Greed

**Devil's Obsession, Angel's Passion**

**A.N.: I had fun writing this story from beginning to the end. Yes. I have finished this because I needed this out of my head, and a possessive Vincent Valentine is so much fun to torture with Yuffie around. I'm kind of tired of reading fanfictions that have a nice, guilty Vincent who denies Yuffie, so I decided to torture him on making him see things that Yuffie does out of her heart. There will be seven chapters, so there will be no epilogue. It kind of kills the explanation of the title anyways.**

**Is a possessive Vincent an affectionate Vincent? I don't know, so feel free to critique my knowledge and my writing. Please, no short or degrading comments; I really need to know what you think so far. **

**This will be the one and only disclaimer in this story: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters.**

Chapter 1: Charity and Greed

Yuffie Kisaragi is known to be the most hyperactive, uncontrollable, obnoxious self-proclaimed Great Ninja since her beginning with AVALANCHE. She once stole materia and leave people behind defenseless and angered, and people thought that she had no concern with those she stole from.

It was later that they discovered that the Great Ninja Yuffie stole materia because her homeland, Wutai, was once a beautiful land for her people to live in. When war had started against Shinra, they lost, and her land turned into a tourist attraction that stained her people's honor. Not only that, many of her people lost the will to fight back as well as losing their homes to the businesses outside of their land. She wanted to free her land through gaining many materia, even she has to dirty her hands. Her reasons were justified, even it was ironic that she would have to steal and leave people to their own devices, but what they didn't know that she divided her reasons into sections.

Vincent Valentine was the only person to discover her two-sided reasons.

He found her by accident. His teammates were resting in an inn, while the others were out training. He was just roaming around the place to mentally map out Wutai, and he came across an argument. He didn't mean to pry, but when he heard a familiar young feminine voice in the argument, he decided to oversee the argument and see if intervention was needed.

"This store doesn't need the old man! His business is no longer good here, and my store just started." The owner was an outsider of Wutai and held an indication that he is from another city. The young girl, Yuffie, was standing next to an older gentleman who seemed frantic yet hopeful. Around them, bystanders from Wutai were watching what would happen, and they were whispering about Yuffie, calling her "Yuffie-hime" or "Tenshi-hime".

"I don't care! You took over the store that doesn't seem that anyone is coming around to buy your stuff! Besides, none of these items are from Wutai. I know; we don't make this crap and put them in boxes." She pointed a fact to the owner, and some of the people nodded to agree with her. None of the products in his store were useful for the basic daily needs for the people, and no one knew how to use them.

"W-What? How do you kn- You little-" Yuffie held a bag up and shoved it in front of his face.

"Five thousand gil to sell this store back to that old man, contract and all." The owner smirked and increased the payment.

"Six thousand gil, plus another thousand for moving and future rental." Yuffie glared and shoved another bag.

"Eight thousand gil for the contract and documents, your truck, and to never come here back again." The man smiled and swiped her bags out of her hand.

"Deal."

Vincent never understood why would Yuffie do it. He didn't intervene as he saw the process go through without any hidden intentions. When the owner gave the older man back the store with the documents, the older man thanked Yuffie with so much relief and gratefulness that she was blushing. She chuckled and waved off the praises from her people until she was finally alone. It was then Vincent decided to appear beside her.

"Yuffie." She turned to the gunman with a bright grin.

"Vinnie! I guess you got me." Vincent grunted and stared at her incredulously.

"Why would you do it? You do know that it was already enough to buy back the store." Vincent asked, unsure why would the young girl give up four-fifths of her gil out of her own pocket. She would have negotiated with her cleverness, but Yuffie snorted and frowned.

"Well, these bastards are too stubborn when they came around and took over my people's stores. I tried that once with much persuasion I can muster, but they all wanted was money twice as much as their business. It's either their way or no way." She turned to him and smiled, holding up another bag of gil that was smaller than the others.

"It may not be much, but let's go get something to eat. I know a small restaurant that makes a mean ramen, and I want to give them a tip for their expecting baby girl."

0000

That was three years ago.

Now, Yuffie would disappear in the midday after being assigned into each WRO mission and receiving her paycheck. Her country was free from Shinra's control, and it was recovering to regain back their heritage. Even though she was free to come visit her country, despite no longer being a princess, she decided to stay around Edge with her friends to help Tifa around the bar and the kids. No one knew where would Yuffie would disappear to, and every time she reappears, she would grin and give Marlene and Denzel a gift from being away. Tifa would ask where Yuffie was, but Yuffie would shrug and said "Around." Vincent couldn't help but discreetly follow her once more after their recent return from the WRO mission, clearing out monsters too close to Rocket Town. He made sure that he wasn't making too much noise or obvious detections that she was being followed.

Yuffie was walking around the city, trying to find a store that caught her attention. She saw the store somewhere before she left, and she needed to find that store before evening. A glimpse of something soft and plushy caught her attention and made her grin. It was exactly what she was looking for, and she looked up to catch the name.

Bingo.

Without another thought, Yuffie walked into the toy store and grabbed as many stuff toys, vehicles, and swords she could hold onto her thin arms toward the counter. The young woman smiled and knew who was buying this much. Without questioning her, the cashier began to scan the price tags from the smaller items to the more expensive items.

"That will be one hundred twenty thousand, five hundred eighty gil. Will it be cash or credit?"

Yuffie paid it through her debit card and asked the cashier.

"Is it possible if I could send these toys to the orphanage and have a ride to the orphanage?" The cashier smiled.

"Sure! I'll call someone to pick you and the toys up. Wait for a bit after I place the toys into the bags." Yuffie nodded until she felt shivers go up her spine. She turned around to see if anyone was watching her from the window, but all she saw was walking bystanders and no one else. She swore that she had felt something during her travels and missions, and they felt like someone was watching her. It unnerved her, but she had a feeling that they meant no harm. However, it did feel like someone was trying to plan something to trap her from ever walking free ever again.

"One of the workers here has agreed to carry the toys and take you to the orphanage. Are you ready?" Yuffie snapped her attention back to the cashier and shook her head.

"Ah, no. It's okay. I think I can take the toys to the orphanage. Besides, I do have another obligation I have to attend to. Sorry about the inconvenience." The cashier frowned and tilted her head.

"Are you sure?" Yuffie smiled nervously and slipped the bags into her arms.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks though!" Yuffie ran out with a nervous mind. She seemed to try shaking off the feeling of being watched, and she could feel like she was prey under a hawk's watch.

0000

Once again, Vincent was walking along with Yuffie in a mission that Reeve assigned them to. He listened to the one-sided conversation, but he didn't care. He knew that Yuffie would continue talking without his consent, but the ex-Turk didn't mind. As long as Yuffie would continue talking as well as walking beside him, he would always keep her close, despite her attempts to retain her independence. He would allow the children in both the orphanage and in Tifa's bar to accompany her during his absence, but he would not allow anyone else to travel with her. No one else would be next to her presence but himself, and he would make sure that he would accompany her on times _after_ the mission.


	2. Patience and Wrath

Chapter 2: Patience and Wrath

Standing near the entrance of the movie at night never made her disappointed, but she was beginning to feel sad and unwanted after people passed by. Yuffie was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, dark green shorts, a violet vest, dark blue and violet striped knee socks, black and white tennis shoes, and she left her trademark headband on her forehead. She had her back against the wall and had her wristwatch up to her view. Seven fifteen pm. Already three hours passed the deadline for her date to show up.

Two months ago, she and a member of the WRO accidentally collided under her carelessness and his paperwork. They apologized for being clumsy, and they introduced to each other. He was a sergeant, already at the term of supervising the younger recruits, yet he already has enough training to get to higher ranks. They were friends at one time, but later they were hanging out more and more. He was a nice guy, and they both have similar lives through childhood.

One month later, he asked her to go out with him. The ninja was surprised when he asked her and was unsure at first. She hasn't been in love or hasn't been on a date, and there were times that she had crushes on her younger days. She was already old enough to go out and enjoy life, but there was something about him that made her conscience tell her that he wasn't the right guy. Yuffie told him once that she wasn't quite sure about the whole ordeal, but he had convinced her that in a few weeks that they would hit off well. Those weeks have been fun, but she couldn't quite push her affections than the "more than just friends" area. She should have told him that she couldn't feel anything more than just being friends…

"Yuffie? What are you doing here?" Her attention snapped back into reality to look up to Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk and current member of the WRO. She moved herself away from the wall with much energy forced out of her, and she just smiled.

"Oh. Um… hey, Vinnie! My date was supposed to appear. I tried calling him, but he hasn't answered his phone. I decided to wait for him a little longer just in case he was in traffic." Vincent crossed his arms and gave her his stare.

"How long?" Yuffie shifted her weight, unable to answer him. Vincent waited for a while until Yuffie couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Three hours… I guess…" Vincent walked up to her and placed his human hand on her shoulder, squeezing it with reassurance.

"Yuffie-"

"It's okay." She walked a bit away from him and looked down.

"I'm the one who said to him that we'll see if it would work out. I don't feel bad since I started this date. I should tell him that we should stay friends since I don't feel anything but friendship." Yuffie fidgeted for a bit until Vincent patted her shoulder once again with his human hand.

"Understandable. It is best to tell him when you see him." Yuffie smiled and pranced beside him.

"Okay! Hey, Vinnie? Should we go somewhere to eat? I'm starving!"

0000

Vincent will not admit that he was angry that Yuffie and her date were going out a month ago, but when he caught her date making out with a blond woman somewhere near a bar, the gunman was enraged to know that her date was a two-timer and drunk. He would have shot him on that spot or have Galian Beast rip him apart if it weren't for Yuffie and the imagination of her crying in sorrow, and the demons in him quieted down when they had that image pop up in his conciousness. He would have to settle for dragging her date to the alley, beat the life out of him, and leave his drunken presence out cold and in the dark. He found the young ninja still waiting for her date, and he couldn't help it but accompany her to make up for her failed date.

Her patience was tremendous, especially when she tried to talk to her father into letting her Wutai without an arrange marriage with much wise reasoning. This, of course, lead to him disowning her and leaving her heartbroken. That was one of the days that Vincent wanted to beat sense into the hardheaded man, and it ended up with Vincent taking her to a high-class restaurant and worth making her happy.

"Hey, Vinnie," Yuffie whispered to gain his attention. Vincent's dark thoughts were broken, and he just stared at her in question.

"Do you think you can order wine for me? Please?" Vincent grunted and half glared at her.

"Absolutely not." Yuffie pouted and shoved a piece of steak in her mouth. Vincent inwardly smirked as he sipped the desired beverage in front of Yuffie. He knew that she was ready, but he also has learned from her that he has to be patient with her, no matter how frustrating it is.

**A.N.: I was kind of rushing this chapter because Vincent was hard on being wrathful, and his patience had more tolerance on a hyper Yuffie. I don't know if this story kills their character, and if so, I apologize. I'm trying to get this whole thing relate in opposites, and it has been racking in my head for a plot.**


	3. Kindness and Envy

Chapter 3: Kindness and Envy

He watched her trying to heal people who have been injured after the battle against a strong monster. The monster was a part of Hojo's failed experiment that was supposed to be eliminated after begin a failure. However, it survived and lived in the forest, terrorizing people and killing some who have failed to outrun it. WRO and Shinra had their members work together in order to eliminate the monster, and it also took AVALANCHE members to take over after many of them were injured. Vincent and Yuffie were paired together to fight in long range due to their advantages, and it took more than two hours to eliminate the monster through the brain, heart, and throat with much difficulty on the other limbs. However, it also took Vincent, Cloud, and Barret to the WRO infirmary due to excessive injuries critically dangerous to a normal human.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" A nurse walked up to him to check his condition.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He didn't acknowledge her departure and only continued watching Yuffie going from one person to the next in order to quickly use Cure3 to sustain life.

He had to admit; the battle was one of the most difficult monster battles before the Meteor incident. He thought he was losing his touch as an ex-Turk, but it was just that it has been a while since AVALANCHE came together to fight once more. However, because there were many injured soldiers, Yuffie was assigned to be a temporary paramedic with the rest of the surviving WRO members while Reeve is waiting for a group of doctors to come.

It wasn't fair, but life wasn't fair at all. However, it was still not fair that Yuffie's attention was taken away from him to attend other's injuries. He glanced at the current WRO member who was breathing hard as Yuffie was ripping his shirt in half in order to find the wounds and resuscitate him if he were to have his heart stop. He knew that he was being selfish since there are more injured soldiers, and he, along with Cloud, was the only one who have Mako enhanced abilities as well as a regenerative ability due to his remaining demons in him. However, he couldn't stop wishing that Yuffie would come over to him and fuss on him on his injuries. She did that every time when they were in a mission together, but this is one of the times that he would have to miss out Yuffie's kindness.

Yuffie was doing so much, and Vincent wished that she could lessen her kindness. However, this was Yuffie he was discussing, and Yuffie would basically punch him on the nose than to leave someone who is in desperate need. She had an endless bound of energy that kept her moving, but with that endless energy, it also brought in a light that Vincent would never obtain. He wanted to keep that light to himself and to never share the light with anyone, but the light would always be away from his grasp.

A group of white lab coat doctors burst into the infirmary and relieved Yuffie and the surviving member into keeping the injured alive. Most of them had injuries that needed stitches, and some of them needed to be taken to the ER to have surgery. Vincent wanted her to keep out of the doctors' way, but Yuffie persuaded them to let her help out on healing the injured. They let her continue healing with the Cure3. Damn her kindness…

**A.N.: This was originally intended to have Yuffie come back to Vincent to take care of him, but I deleted that section. I am tempting the beast within, am I?**


	4. Humility and Pride

Chapter 4: Humility and Pride

"You did it, Yuffie!"

"That was great, Yuffie! You showed them a thing and two!"

"Oh, guys. Stop it."

Golden Saucer was in a cheering uproar when Yuffie crossed the finish line with her favorite chocobo. It was astounding for the young ninja to win in her very first race, and it caused her friends to give them their congratulations.

She never intended to race against the best racers of their best chocobos, but they had pissed her off to no return. It was supposed to be a normal vacation with AVALANCHE and their families, and they came across a racer who won in a current race. He was just there with a bunch of blond, airheaded girls, and he snorted when he saw them. She would normally brushed off their remarks since they were high and mighty, but when they were talking about her friends behind her back, the thread in her mind snapped. She can tolerated anything of the worst remarks due to traveling with her comrades during their pre-Meteor days, but when AVALANCHE became her friends and her life, she would have skinned anyone who talked insults about them, especially if her father-figure, Cid, was involved. She back-talked to the racer and challenged him to a race tomorrow at a set time. He accepted the challenge, and they made the bet on both of their terms. Of course, everyone thought it was a bad idea, and she only had a chocobo who she raised since it was born.

Now…

She wasn't sure if she could hold up the praises; it was just so… so… embarrassing and over exaggerating. Denzel and Marlene were hugging her waist with so much glee that Yuffie swore that she went deaf at the moment. Tifa and Shera were hugging her with the same affect, but they were rubbing their cheeks against her hair. Cloud, Barret, and Cid once had their jaws drop when they saw her chocobo go full speed and blast through without a pant in the starting line, but late they patted her head and ruffling her head.

"I-It was nothing. Besides, someone has to stand up for you, Old Man!"

"Who are you calling 'old', brat!" Cid yelled but was still grinning. He patted her head before ruffling it once more.

"Hey!"

"But it is good to know that you made them eat dust, kid." Yuffie grinned and re-flattened her head. When the praises died down, the racer, who insulted Cid, walked up to Yuffie with shame on his face.

"I… I guess you beat me…" Yuffie crossed her arms and nodded.

"That's right. Now, you have to hold up to your deal, so apologize." The racer winced when she had a steely tone. If her voice had the ability to have daggers appear, it would have pierced through his head and heart for underestimating her and her chocobo.

"O-Okay." He turned to the group and bowed his head down.

"I'm sorry for insulting each and every one of you. I'm sorry that I was out of line. I'm sorry calling your friends a bunch of ragtags that have no sense at all." Yuffie glared at the racer, knowing that he was missing one more person.

"And?" The racer took in a breath and sighed.

"And… I'm sorry I called your friend a murderer and a wannabe monster." Yuffie smiled and held out her hand for a handshake.

"Thank you. I hope you learned something from this." The racer looked up in surprise and smiled with honesty. He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly.

"Thanks for making me eat dirt." He let go and thought of something.

"Hey, you're pretty good on racing. Do you want to join as a chocobo racer?" Yuffie was surprised. She was never considered herself being a chocobo racer, and she was always enjoyed riding her favorite chocobo. She always would get sick in aircrafts and vehicles, and she always thought that her motion sickness would hinder her senses. She once wanted to race in the tracks, but because of the missions, she never had that idea cross her mind once. Yuffie was, afterall, a ninja, who is conditioned to fight and train in natural conditions. She left in the back of her mind, and now she was offered the choice of being a racer.

"Thank you…"

However…

"… but I'll pass." She heard her chocobo coming up to her, and she brushed her hand on its feathers, making her chocobo's feathers ruffle up with pride and affection.

"I'm more content in riding my chocobo freely, but I'll give you my number if you want to blow off some steam or have your ego deflated." The racer gawked at her before laughing out loud.

"That is the funniest and harshest offer I ever heard. Okay, then." He held out his card to her and grinned.

"Give me a call if _you_ need to blow off steam." Yuffie could smirk challengingly at his comeback and took it.

"Thanks." The racer turned and waved off, leaving Yuffie back to being praised.

The praises were making her embarrassed. To be honest, she did once pride herself in being the great and amazing ninja the world would ever encounter. She would only pride herself on being a ninja, but she would always hide herself when she was discovered to be a princess of Wutai or when she did something unusual opposite of her usual personality.

Tifa caught her playing the koto when she came back from shopping groceries and found her playing it for the kids to sleep. Yuffie told her to keep it a secret since the koto belonged to her mother, and her mother taught her many songs in memory. Tifa never uttered a word about the koto, but she would always asked Yuffie to play it when no one but Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa are around.

"Hey! Where'd Vincent go to?" Yuffie's flushed face returned normal when Barret announced Vincent's absence. Usually, Vincent would be around, but since there were so many people, she guessed that this many people would make him nervous and uncomfortable. He is, afterall, the dark and ominous man.

"I'm sure that he's somewhere! Besides, do you think he would really appear with an audience like that?" Yuffie pointed at the still cheering audience behind them as they continued to exit the track.

0000

He was once appalled to know that Yuffie would be racing against the best racers across the land, and he wasn't sure if he knew how to comfort a crying person if they lost the race. The gunman wasn't even sure if Yuffie could handle the responsibilities, especially in WRO missions. However, when he saw the screen of a determined Yuffie and her current place, he couldn't help it but be amazed on how focused and intense Yuffie was at the starting point. All doubts of her flew out of the window, and he felt very proud once she crossed the finish line in first place. He wanted to congratulate her as well, but with the mass of people cheering for Yuffie, he would be unheard. Therefore, he decided to congratulate her one of the days when she was in the Seven Heaven bar alone.

In the afternoon, he opened the door after bringing in groceries for Tifa's cooking. Apparently, Tifa and Cloud were away to go to a field trip with the children, and Yuffie was alone to watch over the bar during the daytime. He was searching for the young ninja around the entrance and was about to call out her name… until he heard an instrument playing. Placing the grocery next to the sink on the counter, Vincent quietly walked toward the living room to know who was playing with grace.

Vincent walked toward the living room to see Yuffie play the koto instrument from Wutai. He didn't say anything but lean against the doorframe. She was surprisingly talented, and he wondered why she never said anything about playing the koto so well. She was facing away from him, and her fingers grace and plucked the strings without breaking them. Each pluck made a simple sound, and each pluck was melodious with tempo and softness. He couldn't help but close his eyes to hear her play the wonderful and calm music. Yuffie was always surprising, and he wanted to know more about her. The more she hid, the more he wanted to know her, and it became evident that he wanted her more than ever.

"Vincent?" The music stopped, and Vincent opened his eyes to see Yuffie's shocked and later flushed face. She was babbling and trying to explain why she was playing. His eyes shined in mirth and delight; he could never get enough of her and her antic. Sure, she was reckless, careless, and a bit of a klutz, but her secretive, embarrassed, and selfless self make up the rest of Yuffie.

Walking toward the embarrassed woman, he crouched down held and held her right hand that held the tsume with both his human and clawed hand.

"Please, continue. It is a beautiful music." He brushed his lips against her knuckles, feeling the cool, soft skin against his. He would congratulate her on her victory later; all Vincent wanted was to listen her music once more before the children's field trip ends.

**A.N.: I was planning on ending the part where he would try to congratulate her, but when I added the part where Yuffie played the koto (Japanese string insrument), I decided to make him… uh… I think my brain doesn't want to explain anymore.**


	5. Temperance and Gluttony

Chapter 5: Temperance and Gluttony

She didn't know what the heck just happened.

She was just downstairs helping out Tifa around the bar, being the waitress as she delivered the orders to her best friend. It was still around working time, and Yuffie needed something to keep her body active even if it was to clean the tables. Some of her friends would be around drinking away, and Cloud would be standing around to make sure that there would be no fights or drunken bastards who are ready to feel up any of the women.

Well, he didn't need help as long as some of his friends are around, but when Vincent was around, he would sit at the dark corner watching her every move. She had like the vampiric ex-Turk since the day their leader unlatched the coffin in the old creepy mansion, and it grew to love when he disappeared after the battle against Omega. She would always love him and respect his personal bubble, but she couldn't help but have every inch of her vertebrae shake under the watchful eyes of Vincent Valentine. It unnerved Yuffie when she was walking around, and she felt like a piece of meat in front of a very hungry wolf. Well, she was always a piece of meat in front of a pack of wolves when the men came over, and she had been practicing her self-control from throwing her shurikens at the drunken men whenever they grabbed her rear. Vincent, how should she explain this, has a demon of a wolf in him, and she was trying to control herself from turning her attention to him and from running up to the stairs away from his eyes. Therefore, she was being watched by a very hungry demon-wolf.

"All right, Yuffie. It's almost closing time. Can you turn the sign over in ten minutes?" Tifa announced to her friend, who was currently picking up glasses from a previous group.

"Sure thing!" Yuffie replied, still trying to get rid of the stare on her. Many stares from different men, who weren't a part of AVALANCHE or WRO, didn't bother her, but his stare was still sending shivers down her spine.

As each customer left one by one, the only occupants left were Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent. Cloud retired for the day when the last customer left, and he was currently sleeping in Tifa's room. Tifa was currently cleaning the last few glasses, but Yuffie was having a problem. The last glass that was currently half-full was held by Vincent's hand, and he was staring at her with unreadable eyes. Those garnet-jeweled like eyes were staring at her fidgeting figure, and she needed to get that glass. How much as Vincent been drinking? Well, she knows that he can drink a lot since he was formerly a Turk, but the type of alcohol she smelled was more of a stronger drink. She went to deducing his current state; he was tipsy, buzzed, or drunk at most.

"Vinnie? You okay? I've been asking you if you could give me the glass for five minutes already." She heard giggling on the back and turned to the owner of the bar. Tifa was giving her a gentle smile and waved away.

"Oh, Yuffie. It's fine. Vincent can stay there as long as he wants." Her smile turned into a smirk before Yuffie could protest.

"Besides, he's welcome to drink as much as he want, but make sure that he goes to bed after he's done and grab the aspirin bottle. He may get a hangover with that much drunks." Yuffie couldn't help but drop her jaw in disbelief.

Was her friend planned this up? Was she nuts? Before the ninja ex-princess could reply, her friend left her to her own devices with the depressing, somewhat drunken, vampire-dressed comrade. Yuffie, not wanting to be a bad hostess, shyly, and shakily, turned to Vincent, who still was watching her. She glanced at the glass that is now empty. Huh. When did he finish it?

"Um… anything else you need, Vinnie?" Yuffie asked with much enthusiasm. All Vincent did was just stare at her, and Yuffie held in the frustrated sigh. He wasn't giving her an answer or doing anything at all, but his stare was still there. However, he did go close to her fa- what is he doing?

"Vinnie?"

"Hm…" Oh man, she can see his face under the red collar of his cap, and she could see a small, even the tiniest upward of the corner of his mouth, smirk of his pale face. She flushed pink and did a mantra in her head saying, "He's drunk. He's drunk. No matter what you do, do not take advantage of him. He's drunk." No matter what, she had to control herself from pressing her lips to his.

"Yuffie?"

"Huh?" Her mantra was broken when she felt him yank her wrist to him. Her face collided against his chest with and "Oof!" sound, and she was surprised at first before letting her face become read as his cloak. A low rumble she was feeling made her flush even redder when she knew that she wasn't paying attention to him, and he was laughing.

"You didn't listen me," she mentally kicked herself for being an inattentive hostess when he said it, "so I'm guessing that it is a yes." She shyly looked up and stared at his garnet eyes. Oh, how they shine under the dark.

"What was a 'yes'?" She squeaked and later squeaked again when she felt his human hand cup her chin.

"This." She felt his lips against hers with both gentleness and aggression. Her first response was to freeze, but a few seconds later, her mind shut down with her eyes closed.

Yeah. She didn't know what just happened here.

0000

The sweetness of Yuffie Kisaragi made him groan in pleasure and hunger. His dreams haunted him everyday around the princess, teasing him of how she would taste like or how soft her pink lips were. He was taking in a lot of beverages because of his dreams and to blur out the subconscious, but when he stared at her helping out the bar, he couldn't help but smirk under his collar and relive his dreams. His constant supervision, as he would like to call it since there were a few drunks trying to make moves on the tiny ninja, made her aware that she was paying attention to him, no matter how much she would deny it. He wanted the hours to end, so he could have her attention on him, and when closing time came, he had a chance to make his intention clear.

Tifa, whom he discussed to get Yuffie be alone with him and asked her to not tell anyone about his infatuation toward his princess, left them on purpose and left Vincent drink in Yuffie's figure. His eyes first traveled from her toes up to hips, and he swore that her legs were perfect and ran for miles when she replaced her boots with crissed-crossed sandals. His eyes traveled up to waist and stomach: white shorts that were tight around her waist and her stomach flat and smooth. Her black tank top showed more of her pale skin, and the Cerberus Relief chain Vincent gave her was worn around her neck when he gave her it on her twentieth birthday. She was very grateful and cherished his gift the most, and it served him great happiness and want that it once flashed in his eyes.

Now, being drunk wasn't his best choice, but Vincent couldn't help but indulge himself to her sweet lips. Her pink lips were softer than he thought, and the wondered if the brush of her lips were similar to kissing a softness of a rose petal. Her taste was so sweet, like honey and honeydew melon, and Vincent couldn't help but move his tongue inside her mouth. Unconsciously, he brought Yuffie on his lap, and his clawed hand held her waist possessively and passionately. He felt Yuffie break away to gasp the cool drink of air, and his eyes flared to see the flustered, panting princess, who had glazing eyes staring at him.

He wondered how her skin tasted like, and he decided that he wanted more.

**A.N.: This chapter was supposed to be before the "Humility and Pride" chapter, but I felt like there is some kind of need to be some kind of order. I really don't know how to explain this, so I'll let you do the critique.**


	6. Chastity and Lust

Chapter 6: Chastity and Lust

She was out of breath, flustered, staring anywhere that doesn't involve garnet eyes, and clenching her chest with her fist. It was so sudden, and she couldn't help but give in. Yuffie had her first kiss to a boy when she was six, and it was just a shy, innocent peck. However, it just an innocent kiss. There were a few times that she dated and gave out kisses, but they were just pecks. When her previous boyfriends wanted more than just a kiss, Yuffie couldn't do it and declined. They made a big deal about it, and those relationships were over. She always thought to herself that she wanted to give herself to the person who truly loves her as herself. She didn't want to give up herself to someone who thought of her as a princess or who wanted her body, and her search continued until the incident in the bar.

Vincent was a different story. He made her feel important, despite his lack of response and short answers during their missions together. He let her do what was best, but he was still wary on her antics and tried to not fall to her pleads until she was actually twenty-one. He always watched over her, especially that one failed date that didn't work out between her and her date. He let her help those who needed more attention, but there was one time that he never left her side for one week and she never understood what she did. He was proud of her on what she stood up for after he praised her for playing her mother's koto. He made her feel like a woman when he first kissed her during his drunken state, and she made sure she kicked his ass for being drunk and kissed him to make up after she threw a mean left hook.

Now… now, he just turned her mind into mush, and she couldn't think of what to make it.

She couldn't think of anything but on what just happened. Yuffie was just poking fun of him for good fun, and she didn't mean to hurt his feelings when he grabbed her wrist. She thought she was going to be dead worse than putting a bullet to her head when he dragged her to his room. She apologized and was afraid of what he as going to do. However, it wasn't the case that she would receive worse than death. Oh no. She got the total opposite when she was shoved against the wall and had her lips claimed by his.

Demons in his head were influencing him on this. He tried to block all three from his conscious, but the little ninja, he shoved against the wall, was too tempting. Her affections toward him were making him insane, and he tried to not grab her to him and show _his _affection to her. Every step, every action, every word, and every emotion she shined stirred his demons to the point that he, especially them, wanted to show her that she belonged to him alone, and he tried to ignore both her and his demons. However, her personality was so bright and her heart so open made him grab her wrist, drag her to his room, and shoved her against the wall, lips on hers and all. He gave into temptation, and he couldn't help himself.

Yuffie gasped for air and shivered at the temperature drop in the room. Did the room just get colder?

"Vinnie?" She whispered, and her eyes dared to look up. Vincent's eyes shined in the dark room like last time in the bar, but this was stronger. She shivered again and saw the smirk on his face.

"You're cold." She rolled her eyes but squeaked when she felt his hand splayed on her lower back and pressed her whole body against his. She blushed as the same color as his cloak, and she could swear to herself that her blush went deeper when he picked her up to his bed.

Vincent placed her on the mattress and stared at her. Yuffie's flushed body against the moonlight raised his demons and mind with… everything he felt. To see her stare at him with glazed eyes, her chest heaving from their previous action, and her hair spread against the pillow under her, his clawed hand gripped the covers as his human hand quickly removed the belt of his cape. Once the cape was off, he removed the glove from his human hand and touched her face.

The skin felt like touching a rose, and his whole hand cupped her cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of his princess's face. He leaned toward his ninja again to capture her swollen lips, feeling a mewl as his tongue entered the caverns of her mouth. She shivered under him when his whole body came closer and radiated heat off of him, and he felt himself press closer to her. His fingertips trailed from her face down to her collarbone, and he could still feel the silk feeling on his tips. When he was about to go lower, his hand was stopped when Yuffie gained enough sense, alarming sense, to stop him with her hand.

"Vinnie?" His trance was broken when he caught alertness and uncertainty in her eyes. Had he gone too far, or was he doing something that he would do something further? Yuffie finally had control of her breath and whispered out.

"Um… could you… um… you know… could you wait for me?" Her explanations turned into babbling and something like mush when there was a lack of reasons.

"I know that we have been together for a month, and we've known each other for more than four years. Don't get it wrong. I love you, but I don't feel ready. I feel like I want to be sure and comfortable for thi-" Vincent kissed her deeply, and Yuffie gasped and entwined her hand to his. His hand returned her affection, and he released her from his kiss.

"I understand, but promise me this." Yuffie, dazed from the kiss, nodded.

"Anything." He smiled and moved to the side, resting beside her, as she turned her body toward him. His clawed hand gently gripped her waist and pulled her body towards his. Vincent closed his eyes and moved toward the top of her head, inhaling her scent and feeling the short, smooth tresses of her dark, short hair.

"Stay with me." He felt her hand held his bicep and her cheek against his chest.

"Deal."

**A.N.: To tell you the truth, I had half the mind to make this chapter more sexual that it would lead to the Rated M section. However, I wanted to keep it in the Rated T section, so I would leave that a one-shot story.**


	7. Diligence and Sloth

Chapter 7: Diligence and Sloth

Yuffie was twitching and itching in the morning, and she knew that it was time to get up. It was a special morning, and she did not want to miss this. Her special mornings involved a cold, wake up call shower, daily hygiene, dressing up in that nice, cute summer shirt Tifa bought her, and hang around with Tifa, Cloud, and the kids for the morning to evening. It was Tifa and Cloud's day off, and Yuffie finally earned her a vacation week after working with Reeve for two years. She wanted to get out of bed, but the ninja was having a dilemma.

Arms and legs, wrapped around her body from the shoulders down to her calves, were preventing her from ever getting out. Cold feet made her alert and shiver under the warmth of the covers, and two different hands gripped her with the same possessiveness. Her front was muffled and covered by a black figure, and the black figure was snoozing away the morning in peace.

Yuffie Kisaragi was happy that the gunslinger, Vincent Valentine, was able to sleep in peace without fearing anything, but his grip was ridiculous. He was like an octopus from the animal channel in television when the octopus would hold onto the arm of a scientist and never lets go. She tried to pull away, shake him awake, and even try to slowly, ever so slowly, move his arms away from her body. However, when she made a movement, even the tiniest bit, he would slightly frown with his eyebrows wrinkling down and would tighten his grip, pulling the ninja back into his arms. For the love of- Yuffie was trained as a ninja. A ninja! She has the ability and skills to get out of situations like these, but the damn gunslinger would not let go of her, even when she had one time finally got his arms away from her before he had his arms around her again and crushed her to him. She thought the air left her in a whoosh, and Yuffie just sighed.

"Vinnie…" She whined, and he didn't respond. She tried moving her arm a bit, but later, his grip was pulling her closer to his form. Yuffie glared at him and grounded out.

"I know that you are awake, Vinnie. Wake up!" The ex-Turk didn't make any indication of waking up, but his mouth, making the rough whisper, did.

"No." Yuffie's eyes bugged out, and her jaw just dropped. Did Vincent Valentine say that he did not want to wake up? Oh, gods. Did she rub him off something she wasn't supposed to? She jerked her head away from his neck for a bit, but she did not anticipate him shoving his face and resting against the throat of her neck. She did two mantras in her head that gave her déjà vu in the bar: one said "_Please_, do not bite my neck" and the other "Someone call me, please". The lips kissing her pulse on her neck made the first mantra go faster until Vincent's cell phone rang on the lamp desk.

Yes!

Vincent reached for his phone and put it into silence.

Wait, no!

"Vinnie! That could have been Tifa or Cloud calling! Why'd you do that?" She whined and pouted, but his lips pressed against hers once more before pulling away for her eyes to met his. He was still sleepy, but he was also irritated.

"I like to enjoy my vacation with you; thank you very much." Yuffie gaped at him and flushed pink, and Vincent took this time to rest his head near her neck, inhaling her scent and breathing to try to sleep. She squirmed and had her arm free from the tight grip, but she let her freed arm play his hair.

"We have to get up. I'll make it up to you tonight and tomorrow." She could feel him sigh, and the ninja did a silent cheer.

"Fine…" She would have done a mental cheer until she felt him smirk against her skin.

"After a few hours." Irritated, she was about to either yank Vincent's hair or give him a lump on his head until her cell phone rang with the familiar ring tone. Sighing to herself, she reached for her phone placed near the window and flipped it open. Yuffie watched her friend's name flashing before pressing the call button and placing it to her open ear. She grinned.

"Hey, Teefs. Yeah, I'm awake. Hey, Teefs? Could you do me a favor? Can you tell me how to get Mr. Lazy-Butt-Of-A-Vampire out of bed for me? Apparently, I'm stuck, and he wouldn't let me out of his morning coffin."

**A.N.: That's all folks! That's all the seven tortures, and I finally have a fitting end of my wanting to get this story out of my mind. This last chapter, I wanted to put something more after Yuffie's answering her call, but I want you guys to do the imagination. You can make the last assumptions on the reviews, but for now, the end. FINALLY!**


End file.
